


Born to die

by lindasusany



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alpha saint-just, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, omega robespierre
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindasusany/pseuds/lindasusany
Summary: 上帝很少会忘记给omega这样甜美的造物同样诱人的香气。可惜，马克西米连一向是被抛弃的那个。





	Born to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts), [AStupidUserName420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/gifts).



> 就看我能把圣罗二位终身不娶的梗玩出多少篇文——一个美德沦丧的假公民的发言

1794年的三月与往年并无多大不同。初春的阳光铺满鹅卵石街道，被剜下百合花徽的门楣上，紫红色的牵牛花在怒放。  
如期而至的，还有马克西米连的热潮。  
将薄薄的白纱布拉过头顶，他身上的每一寸都浸满了汗液。杜普家的女儿忧心忡忡地把一杯水放在床头，迟迟不肯离开。她知道一向在意自己形象的至高主宰不愿意自己生病时有人坐在旁边，但罗伯斯庇尔先生这次的发烧来势汹汹而漫长，他平日里过于苍白的面色让此时过于红润的脸格外瘆人。  
是的，这善良的女人，或是说几乎所有人，都还不知道她举足轻重的租客的真实性别。毕竟，上帝很少会忘记给omega这样甜美的造物同样诱人的香气。  
可惜，马克西米连一向是被抛弃的那个。  
热超期的omega死死地咬住自己的下唇，眼前是斑斓的色块，只感到浑身上下似乎都被抽离了骨头。马拉冰凉的蓝眼睛扭曲着出现在他的脑海里——  
“拖下去吧，罗伯斯庇尔，做个死于欲求不满的不可腐蚀者。”  
他有时候可真憎恶这个beta的杀伐决断，或说是狠毒。  
然后他才想起来，马拉已经死了。死了很久了。  
罗伯斯庇尔翻了个身，将脸埋在枕头里。空气犹如特权阶级的酷刑一样折磨人，他身下那个难以启齿的地方黏腻而空虚。欲望，他一直努力压制的东西，正在进行前所未有的反击，而他理智的防线岌岌可危。  
他不会承认自己的行为。他的脑子仿佛煮沸的茶壶，身体不再受控制。当手指缓缓接触到大腿内侧的液体，那凉意让他浑身颤抖。当臀部的甬道第一次感受到异物的入侵，即使是两根自己的手指，都让煎熬了许久的处子近乎失声尖叫。  
“圣茹斯特!”杜普夫人听见罗伯斯庇尔先生沙哑的低吟。  
或许朋友的陪伴能让他舒服些。她这样想着，连忙走下了楼梯。  
——————————————  
当圣茹斯特从背面的楼梯直接爬上二楼，满心都是对他缠绵病榻的朋友的担忧——和一丝丝窃喜。  
他从未想过自己所爱慕的人会在病中呢喃自己。想到自己的名字从那双因病而更加殷红的唇中吐出，他只怕不能克制自己轻吻马克西米连的冲动。  
年轻的革命者以为自己已经调整好了心态，而然当他推开门，看到马克西米连暴露在空气中的臀部和深深插入其中的手指，他几乎要崩溃了。  
“圣茹斯特…”背对着他，omega低低地唤着他的名字，抽出了自己手指。  
圣茹斯特险些射在了自己的裤子里，不过他并不责怪自己。  
三步并作两步，他赶到马克西米连床旁。马克西米连被汗水浸透的红发黏在脖颈上，像濒死的天鹅。马克西米连已经许久没有迎来过热潮期了，腹部仿佛有个点着了的炉子令他坐立难安。omega甚至都不知道自己说了什么，所能听到的只有自己咚咚咚的心跳好响好快，似乎就要从他着了火的唇中蹦出去。  
恍惚中，他看到了圣茹斯特的脸庞，很不真切，边缘散发出金色的光芒，马克西米连甚至觉得自己能看到他的翅膀。他真像一个天使，马克西米连模模糊糊地想，或许他就是一个天使呢？您看，他高大，俊美，无论是演讲还是作战都充满着激情和力量。马克西米连不会承认自己早就被这个杰出的alpha所吸引，他很难想象这样的alpha至今竟然还孤身一人。一定是因为他对革命有坚定的献身精神，这让马克西米连在一方面更加欣赏他的同时，另一方面为自己一些不堪的幻想而羞愧。他怎么对自己的革命同志抱有这样的想法？渴望与其结合，渴望他给予自己与革命无关的亲吻?  
他闭上眼，陷入了自己的厌恶之中。他憎恨失去对自己身体的掌控，憎恨此刻在头脑中盘旋的香艳画面，那些难以启齿的下流念头。他追求了理性一生，却被无数次反复提醒他自己本身就是一个为情欲而生的造物。  
他的唇上有一丝微凉的触感。有什么东西撩过他的头发，让他浑身上下为之颤栗不已。猛地伸出手，他几乎花了毕生的力气，从唇中吐出二个字:“别走。”  
下一刻，他感到天旋地转。浓郁的信息素在他的鼻尖炸裂，让他想起沾血的玫瑰。不，这太过了，他几乎要在这甜美又可怖的气息中窒息。  
似乎是听到了他的无声的请求，他的脸陷入了一片炽热之中——是安东尼光洁的脖颈，那柔软的卡拉巴特（注一）撩着他的唇。马克西米连已经陷入他的怀抱中了。  
多么不得体，多么令人羞耻！“罗伯斯庇尔，”圣茹斯特的声音有微不可闻的颤抖，“您生病了，请让我扶您躺下。”  
马克西米连觉得自己应当被绑在耻辱的火柱上受刑。“请原谅我，圣茹斯特公民。”他竟然有一种要落泪的冲动，“我，失礼了。”他重新靠在枕头上，已经快要说不出话来。  
“您在发烧，”圣茹斯特冰凉的两指搭在他的额头上，让omega发出了一声变调的呻吟——不，这太超过了。不过，如果罗伯斯庇尔没有这样绝望地跟情欲做着斗争的话，他会注意到年轻alpha的手指几乎是贴着他的皮肤划向了颈窝。Omega的锁骨上有一滴汗，圣茹斯特似乎对它产生了强烈的兴趣。  
“离开。”罗伯斯庇尔会为自己引以为豪的理智而骄傲，但是那个瘦弱的红发omega在哀嚎。不，不是现在！如果说那些辗转反侧的夜晚教会了他什么，就是他总能忍到最后，无论他是否对自己有信心。  
天使金色的眼睛定定地看着他。  
“原谅我，请您离开。”他几乎是从喉咙深处挤出这些字。他别过脸。他的手指紧紧抠住了床单。拜托。他尽力了。  
“当然，罗伯斯庇尔公民，请原谅我的冒犯。”圣茹斯特骤然收回了手。在马克西米连模糊的视野中，只能看到他闪着金光的头发。  
“我下楼的时候会叫杜普夫人上来，如果您还有什么需要的话，我的意思是您看着很不好......”他的话犹如教堂唱诗班的圣歌一样落入马克西米连的耳朵，优美，圣洁，茫远，不真切。  
他在那片光芒中闭上了眼睛。  
TBC  
注一：法国大革命时期男子经典穿着，类似小圣最著名的那副肖像上他白色的堆领。

**Author's Note:**

> I will translate it someday,if I can finish the Chinese version first  
> I never know whether Max/Ant ever called each other by their first names,please acknowledge me if they had.


End file.
